Ailleurs
by baladin
Summary: Jack a disparu


_Ailleurs_

Auteur : Baladin

Mail : una.baladinorange.fr

Genre : aventure romance

Saison : après la 9

Résumé : Jack a disparu...

Disclaimer : rien à moi, pas sousous, juste le plaisir.

Note de l'auteur : je l'aime moins que les précédentes, je me suis un peu égarée. Mais cela reste un plaisir d'écrire sur Stargate. J'espère vraiment que le personnage d'O'Neill fera parti des télés films, car SG1 sans lui n'est pas vraiment SG1 (cela vous l'avez compris en lisant ce que j'écris !) même si la nouvelle équipe est très sympa !!

Bonne lecture !

Ils roulaient depuis maintenant deux heures. Ils étaient bien silencieux tous les trois. Le chauffeur, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, les yeux bleus portant des lunettes, un air doux sur le visage, fixait la route à la recherche de l'embranchement qui le ferait s'engager sur un chemin peu fréquenté. A ses côtés une femme, blonde, grande, yeux couleur océan, la quarantaine également, regardait le paysage sans le voir, perdue dans ses pensées. A l'arrière, un géant black, une casquette rivée sur le front, il semblait dormir, mais en fait il était dans un état de méditation très profonde.

Que faisaient ils sur cette route du Minnesota en plein coeur de l'hiver ?

F – vous croyez que l'on va le trouver ? Personne n'a eut de ses nouvelles depuis plus de 4 ans. Landry m'a dit qu'il n'avait même pas de téléphone !

Ch – voyons Sam, cela n'a pas d'importance, si nous avons fait le chemin pour rien, bah cela nous aura sortis de nos chers dossiers et expériences !

S – tu as raison Daniel, mais j'aimerai bien que nous le trouvions.

T – vous savez Samantha, O'Neill est complètement fou de cet endroit, je ne crois pas qu'il soit parti ailleurs !

D – tu as raison Teal'c, mais peut-être qu'il ne voudra pas nous voir ?

S – pourquoi, nous ne lui avons rien fait, nous !

D – peut-être, mais d'autres oui.

En effet, 4 ans au paravent, le général O'Neill avait été obligé de se retirer du service après un différent avec des politiciens. Il leur avait dit sa façon de penser quant à une action à mener pour la sauvegarde de la terre. Son franc parlé n'avait pas du tout été apprécié, et une violente campagne diffamatoire avait été menée à son encontre. Il avait été blâmé, ses actions passées critiquées. Il avait dû démissionner de son poste au Homme World Sécurity Center et s'était retiré sans plus de cérémonie. Depuis ce jour, personne, pas même ses amis de SG 1 n'avait eu de nouvelles. Il avait vendu sa maison de Colorado Springs, soldé tous ses comptes, et avait disparu dans la nature sans autre forme de procès.

Daniel avait bien essayé de le contacter, mais son portable ne fonctionnait plus, son chalet n'avait aucun lien avec la civilisation. Il s'était déplacé une fois jusque dans ce trou perdu, mais avait trouvé porte close. En désespoir de cause, il avait renoncé non sans avoir contacté les autorités locales leur demandant de le prévenir en cas de gros problèmes du propriétaire de ce lieu. Il était rentré au sgc et avait repris sa vie. Souvent il pensait à son ami, mais cela le déprimait et il préférait se plonger dans ses traductions, plutôt que de brasser des idées noires.

Le colonel Carter, elle, avait tellement de travail depuis sa nomination à la tête du pôle de recherche extraterrestre, qu'elle n'avait pas vu les années passer. Bien sûr, elle gardait au fond d'elle une tendresse particulière pour « son général » mais elle vivait tellement à cent à l'heure, que la nostalgie n'avait pas de place. Et puis c'était tellement mieux ainsi, pourquoi se faire du mal ?

Teal'c lui était toujours égal à lui-même. Le départ d'O'Neill l'avait profondément marqué, il n'avait absolument accepté l'attitude des tauris face à ce guerrier extraordinaire qu'était le général. Pour lui ils avaient commis une grave erreur qu'ils paieraient tôt ou tard. Ce qui se révélait aujourd'hui, puisqu'on leur avait demandé d'aller le chercher, ou qu'il se trouve et quoiqu'il fasse.

Ils arrivèrent au chalet de Jack une bonne demi-heure plus tard. Rien n'avait changé depuis qu'ils étaient venus pour une partie de pêche quelques années plus tôt. Le lieu était toujours aussi magnifique, peut-être encore un petit peu plus sauvage. A leur grand désespoir, le lieu paraissait totalement inhabité. La végétation avait pris le dessus, la petit clôture sur le coté du chalet tombait en lambeaux. Ils devaient se faire une raison : Jack n'était pas là.

Ils étaient là à se regarder, quand un garde forestier arriva avec sa voiture.

G – vous chercher quelque chose ? Je peux vous aider ?

S – Oui merci, nous sommes à la recherche de Jack O'Neill. Nous sommes de l'Air Force, et nous devons absolument lui parler.

G – Oh, vous allez avoir du mal. Personnellement cela fait au moins trois ans que je ne l'ai pas revu. Je garde un oeil sur son chalet, comme il me l'avait demandé quand il était encore en fonction. Plus par habitude, parce que là je n'ai pas eu de consignes.

S – trois ans ! Vous ne savez vraiment pas ce qu'il est devenu ?

G – je croyais qu'il avait repris du service et qu'il était trop débordé pour venir ici. Comme il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un détruise son « bien le plus précieux », j'ai pensé que je devais continuer ma surveillance.

D – je crois que vous avez bien fait. Quand il reviendra il vous en sera reconnaissant. Vous n'auriez pas des clefs ? Il faut impérativement que nous le retrouvions, voici nos papiers d'identité, si vous voulez vous renseigner sur nous.

G – je vous crois, des gens mal attentionnés ne seraient pas restés. J'ai des clefs, en cas de problème, mais elles sont chez moi. Si vous voulez je vais les chercher.

S – merci beaucoup, nous vous attendons.

Un quart d'heure après il revenait avec les clefs.

G – je rentre avec vous. Vous pouvez chercher, mais je reste là comprenez-moi.

D – bien sûr pas de problème !

Tout dans le chalet sentait l'abandon.

D – Il semblerait qu'il n'y ait personne depuis longtemps. Le calendrier dans la cuisine date de 2007, mais où a-t-il bien pu passer ?

S – regardons si nous trouvons des indices.

Au bout de quelques heures, après avoir passé le chalet au peigne fin, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : rien !

T – nous devons rentrer, Colonel Carter, il faut prévenir le général.

D – bien sûr Théodore ! (se tournant vers le garde) Nous vous remercions d'avoir bien voulu nous ouvrir. Continuez à surveiller ce chalet, si nous avons des nouvelles nous vous les transmettrons.

G – Je vais faire comme cela. Jack est un ami ; j'espère seulement qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé de fâcheux.

Nos trois amis reprirent la route du Colorado.

S- mais où peut-il bien être ? Il faut absolument que nous le retrouvions !

Quelque part dans la galaxie à des milliers d'année lumière de la terre.

C'était une planète en tout point semblable à la terre. Seule une température constante de 25 ° sur toute sa surface, la différenciait de notre belle planète bleue.

La porte des étoiles trônait sur une petite colline. Elle surplombait une vaste plaine. La végétation était variée, et le doux climat donnait une sensation de quiétude aux voyageurs qui franchissait la porte.

A quelques kilomètres de la porte se dressait une grande cité. D'un style plutôt futuriste, elle conciliait néanmoins quelques groupes de maisons sorties d'un passé lointain. Cela lui conférait un petit air désuet par moments, qui charmait tout nouveau venu. En son centre l'on pouvait distinguer un palais digne des contes des milles et unes nuits. De formes harmonieuses, les bâtiments se confondaient dans la nature luxuriante des nombreux jardins. Le doux bruit de l'eau jaillissant des fontaines apaisait le voyageur venu se perdre dans ce paradis.

Le palais était le siège du gouvernement de la planète. Le peuple était formé d'un conglomérat de populations arrivées là un peu par hasard, mais séduites par l'harmonie du lieu elles avaient posé leurs valises et s'étaient intégrées à la population locale plus que réduite. Chacun avait apporté un peu de sa culture, de son expérience. Il en découlait un caléidoscope culturel qui donnait sa force à cette nouvelle civilisation. Au gouvernement chaque communauté était représentée. Elles avaient toutes le même pouvoir de décision, ce qui entraînait parfois de très longues discussions quant aux décisions à prendre. Mais chacun y trouvait son compte et tout se passait pour le mieux.

Quelques personnes mal intentionnées avaient essayé de s'attaquer à cette drôle de planète. Leur but était toujours d'en prendre le contrôle et d'asservir les populations. Mais jamais aucunes n'a réussi à franchir les défenses installées. Une sorte de bouclier sélectif empêchait toute intrusion non pacifiste.

La défense pratique de la planète avait été confiée à un individu solitaire. Il avait tous les pouvoirs en ce qui concerne les armées. Son génie tacticien en avait fait un être à part. Il assistait à toutes les réunions du gouvernement, mais ne prenait jamais la parole. Il avait mis sur pied un système de défense si pointu que personne ne remettait en cause son rôle.

Toutes les personnes sur la planète respectait cet ermite. Personne n'avait jamais pu voir son visage, car il était toujours caché par une grande capuche. Mais une autorité naturelle émanait de lui et tous reconnaissait un meneur en lui.

Il était arrivé là comme les autres, par hasard. Jamais il ne s'était vraiment intégré, mais il avait su faire preuve de loyauté et de courage face à un ennemi puissant, et il avait permis de vaincre. C'est après qu'il avait proposé ses services afin d'installer un système défensif. Celui-ci ayant fait ses preuves, ils s'étaient tous rangés derrière lui pour ce qui était de leur protection.

La vie s'écoulait tranquillement sur cette planète répertoriée sous le nom de P2X111.

SGC en 2011

Nos trois amis étaient rentrés de leur promenade hivernale. Une certaine déception se lisait sur leurs visages. Tout de suite en arrivant, ils demandèrent à voir le Général Landry, commandant de cette base.

L – alors sg1, vous l'avez trouvé ?

S – hélas non mon général ! Il semblerait qu'il est quitté les lieux depuis plus de 3 ans.

L – comment cela ?

D – un garde forestier de ses amis qui avait les clefs a bien voulu nous ouvrir. Il nous a dit que cela faisait plus de 3 années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Dans le chalet tout était couvert de poussière ; c'était comme abandonné. Le dernier calendrier que nous avons trouvé datait de 2007. nous avons cherché des indices, mais malheureusement nous n'avons rien trouvé.

L – on ne disparaît pas comme cela tout de même ! Il faut faire des recherches plus poussées. Le Président m'a ordonné de le retrouver.

S – mais enfin pourquoi ? Ils l'ont si mal traité il y a 4 ans !

L – Il semblerait que son ADN soit la solution à un problème crucial. Les scientifiques du NID ont découvert récemment que les modifications génétiques apportées par les asgardes associées à l'implantation des connaissances des anciens auraient modifié son ADN de telle façon, qu'il serait « la solution » contre les virus de nos ennemis.

T – ils veulent faire quoi avec O'Neill ? Ils ne vont pas le disséquer comme un rat de laboratoire ?

L – non rassurez-vous. Mais ils doivent récupérer de son sang et certains examens seront nécessaires. L'échantillon sanguin qu'ils avaient conservé, n'était pas assez important pour permettre de fabriquer ce qu'ils veulent pour nous permettre de vaincre. Ils ont pu néanmoins s'apercevoir que c'était la solution. Le Président m'a dit qu'ils étaient prêts à tout effacer sur son dossier, et à le rappeler pour un poste à haute responsabilité. Ce qui pour moi serait un juste retour des choses.

S – vous croyez qu'il va accepter ?

T – O'Neill a un sens du devoir très vif. Si c'est pour le bien être de la planète, il le fera, cela ne fait aucun doute pour moi !

S – je le pense aussi, encore faut-il le retrouver ! Dommage que nous n'ayons plus aucun contact avec les asgards, ils auraient pu le localiser, eux !

D – oui mais ils n'ont pas apprécié notre alliance avec le peuple de P3C655.

T – ils nous avaient prévenus que c'était une erreur !

L – les autorités n'ont pas accepté qu'ils s'immiscent dans nos relations interplanétaires.

S – ils auraient mieux fait de les écouter, nous n'aurions pas perdu autant de soldats et de technologie dans cette guerre heureusement terminée.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la salle. Chacun pensa à une personne chère disparue lors de ce conflit, aux dégâts important qu'il ait entraîné, ainsi qu'aux répercutions de tout genre qu'il en résultait. Le colonel Mitchell avait fait parti des disparitions et son absence était encore durement ressentie au sgc.

S – mais j'y pense, si O'Neill a disparu il y a 3 ans, cela date de l'époque du conflit. Cela aurait-il un rapport ?

Tous se regardèrent sceptiques. Ils prièrent le ciel que leurs ennemis d'alors n'aient joué aucun rôle dans la disparition de Jack, car cela signifierait une mort certaine pour ce dernier.

L – je vais prévenir le Président des résultats de votre voyage. Je verrai bien qu'elles seront les nouvelles directives qui me seront données. Rompez !

Landry eut beaucoup de difficultés à contacter la maison blanche. L'occupant des lieux n'apprécia pas tellement les nouvelles, mais il dut se faire une raison : ils n'avaient aucun indices pour retrouver O'Neill. Il décida donc d'abandonner les recherches. Les autorités locales du Minnesota furent contacter afin de prévenir les instances militaires du moindre changement qu'en à l'état d'abandon du chalet du général. S'il se manifestait de nouveau, il serait pris en charge immédiatement par l'armée et conduit vers les scientifiques qui l'attendaient de pied ferme. Ceux ci désappointés durent chercher une autre solution à leur problème. L'ADN d'O'Neill resterait un ultime recours.

SG1 fut informé de cette décision.

La vie reprit son cours au sein de la base, Mitchell ne fut pas remplacé.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Sg1 fut convoqué pour un nouveau briefing.

L – la planète que vous allez explorer vient d'être découverte. Ses coordonnées ne font pas partie du cartouche d'Abydos, ni des données des anciens entrées par O'Neill. Elles ont été désignées par le nouveau logiciel qui une fois par mois entre des coordonnées aléatoires. Le programme fait des tentatives de connexion. Très souvent cela n'aboutie sur rien, mais cette fois ci il y a eut ouverture de la porte. La sonde envoyée ne nous a communiqué que des données d'ordre scientifique (température, viabilité etc...) mais aucune image, aucun son. Il semblerait qu'une sorte de champ magnétique entoure la porte. Le Président a décidé qu'une équipe devait y aller.

S – n'est ce pas un peu dangereux ? Nous allons franchir la porte à l'aveuglette, ne sachant pas ce qui nous attend derrière !

L – ce sont les ordres colonel ! Préparez-vous, départ dans 2 heures. Ah le nom de la planète est P2X111 !

Il quitta la salle laissant son équipe seule. Ils étaient un petit peu désorientés. Jamais Hammond ou O'Neill les auraient envoyés de la sorte sans approfondir les recherches quant à leur sécurité.

D – décidemment depuis quelque temps c'est du vraiment n'importe quoi !

S – oui mais ce sont les ordres, la guerre contre les oris nous oblige à prendre de plus en plus de risques ! Allons nous préparer.

2 heures plus tard, ils se trouvaient tous les trois devant la porte.

L – vous avez 4 heures devant vous. Si vous avez besoin de plus contactez-nous.

S – mon Général, j'aimerai que la communication reste ouverte après notre passage, nous ne savons pas ce qui nous attend et je voudrai pouvoir vous faire part de mes premières conclusions.

L – accordé colonel ! La porte restera ouverte après votre passage, radio sur canal 12 !

Sg1 franchit le stargate de front. Arrivés de l'autre côté, ils ne purent que constater que le DHD était manquant !

S – Mon Général, il n'y a pas de DHD. Il faut nous envoyer le nécessaire pour activer manuellement la porte, en espérant que cela fonctionnera !

L – c'est tout ce dont vous avez besoin ?

D – nous sommes face à un mur blanc, il est situé à quelques mètres de la porte. Je ne sais pas ce que nous allons pouvoir faire, attendez ! il y a une stèle avec des inscriptions dessus ; Je vais essayer de traduire, cela peut prendre du temps.

T – je ne ressens aucun danger Général.

S- moi non plus, je ressens plutôt une certaine sérénité, c'est très étrange...

Elle ne put en dire plus le vortex venait de se couper.

Dès lors que la porte fut fermée, le champ magnétique se résorba laissant apparaître la beauté du paysage. Leurs armes disparurent comme pas enchantement. Ils purent s'avancer sans risque.

D – je vais essayer de déchiffrer le message sur la stèle !

T – je peux vous aider Daniel Jackson ?

D – je crois que nous ne serons pas trop de deux Teal'c !

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu croire, la traduction se fit très vite, enfin plus d'une heure, car c'était la même chose qui se répétait dans des langues différentes. « Etranger, toi qui vient ici pacifiquement, soit le bien venu ! Si tes intentions sont hostiles, passe ton chemin ! » C'était concis et très clair !

S – bon donc nous n'avons rien à redouter, si j'ai bien compris ! Alors allons voir cette planète !

Après une bonne demi-heure de marche, ils arrivèrent devant la cité. Une telle beauté les laissèrent sans voix ! Ils décidèrent de pénétrer la ville.

X – bonjour étrangers ! Soyez les bienvenus parmi nous !

Un homme jeune se tenait devant eux. Il le regardait, un air serein sur le visage.

D – Bonjour ! Nous sommes des explorateurs pacifistes, nous souhaiterions apprendre à vous connaître, partager nos idées, nos technologies. Pourrions nous voir un de vos dirigeants ? Mon nom est Daniel Jackson, voici le Colonel Samantha Carter et Teal'c.

X – mon nom est Josy. Je vous conduirai devant le conseil du gouvernement si vous le désirez, mais je crains que vous ne puissiez faire aucun échange.

S – pourquoi, vous refusez les alliances ?

Jo – non, mais nul ne peut repartir d'ici. La porte ne s'ouvre pas de notre coté !

S – (palissant) comment cela ?

Jo – elle ne peut être activée dès que le champ de force est coupé. Nos visiteurs sont invités à partager notre vie. C'est ainsi depuis des siècles.

S – notre commandant va nous envoyer le nécessaire pour l'activer manuellement.

Jo – cela ne devrait-il pas être déjà fait ? vous êtes ici depuis 2 de vos heures...

T – comment savez vous cela ?

Jo – je suis en relation radio avec le poste de commandement des services de sécurité. Il m'informe des données vous concernant en temps réel. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne risquez rien ici. Notre communauté est composée d'une multitude de personnes venant d'horizons très variés. Chacun apporte ce qu'il peut et ce qu'il veut à notre vie. Mais malheureusement pour vous si ce n'est pas votre désir, vous ne pouvez vous en aller.

S – j'aimerai retourner à la porte afin d'effectuer quelques tests.

Jo – comme vous voulez. Vous êtes libre de faire ce que bon vous semble. Si vous désirez me parler, appelez moi je viendrai.

Dans la salle de contrôle du complexe de sécurité, quelqu'un regardait les moniteurs d'un air perdu. Si les autres personnes présentes avaient pu voir son visage, ils auraient constaté une pâleur inhabituelle chez lui. Ils étaient là !

Doucement sans faire le moindre bruit, il sortit de la salle. Il avait besoin de se reprendre et de réfléchir. Son métabolisme devait être très perturbé, car à peine se fut-il retrouvé seul dans les jardins, qu'un halo de lumière blanche l'enveloppa et il disparut.

Th – Salutations !

X – ah ! cela faisait longtemps !

Th- vous ne semblez pas aller bien O'Neill, car il s'agit bien du Général O'Neill en personne.

Flash back :

Hayes en personne l'avait convoqué. Il attendait dans un salon à coté du bureau ovale, sachant pertinemment que ses prises de position concernant le conflit allaient lui attirer des ennuis. Mais il n'avait pu se retenir, la terre fonçait droit dans le mur et cela il ne le voulait pas.

Secrétaire – Général, si vous voulez bien entrer.

O – Monsieur le Président.

H – ah général ! Mais qu'avez vous fait ? Vous ne pouviez pas garder vos idées pour nos entrevues ?

O – Monsieur le Président, sauf votre respect, si nous continuons nous allons droit à la catastrophe ! Je ne peux accepter d'envoyer mes hommes à la mort !

H – O'Neill ! je vous connais assez pour savoir que ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. Mais le Sénat n'est pas convaincu ! Nous allons faire une alliance avec ce peuple. Vous n'avez pas à discuter cela. D'ailleurs vous n'en avez plus la possibilité.

Devant l'air interrogatif de Jack il poursuivit.

H – vous êtes démis de vos fonctions avec un blâme à la clef. Désolé, mais vous avez fait fort cette fois, je ne peux intervenir. Vous ne passerez pas en court martiale eut égard à vos états de services, mais c'était moins une. Vous êtes en retraite dès l'instant.

O'Neill n'eut aucune réaction, il demanda simplement : Puis-je vous parler librement une dernière fois ?

H – oui, vous savez votre franc parler m'a toujours plu !

O – Monsieur le Président, mon sort n'a aucune importance. Partir comme cela n'est pas ce dont j'avais rêvé, mais là n'est pas le problème, ce peuple est un vrai danger. Une alliance nous mettra pieds et poings liés. Gardez en réserve des forces, ne dévoilez pas le programme

« porte des étoiles ». S'il vous plait pour la terre gardez-vous une porte de sortie ! Je suis persuadé que l'on y laissera des « plumes » mais si vous restez méfiant la terre s'en sortira.

H – vous êtes quelqu'un sur qui j'ai toujours pu compter, c'est pour cela que je vous écouterai, mais cela reste officieux.

O – cela a été un honneur de servir sous vos ordres Monsieur le Président, il est regrettable pour notre pays que votre opinion ne soit pas plus écoutée. Je me retire puisqu'il le faut. Je ne retourne pas au sgc. Si vous voyez mes anciens collègues donnez leur mon bon souvenir.

H – comme vous voulez O'Neill. Général, j'ai été heureux de vous connaître.

Jack quitta la maison blanche triste et désabusé. Il avait choisi de ne voir personne. Il ne voulait pas que son discrédit rejaillisse sur la base. Il avait essayé, il avait perdu. Dommage !

Cela faisait deux mois qu'il avait quitté son poste. Il s'était réfugié dans son chalet au Minnesota. Des rumeurs d'engagement militaire dans un conflit inconnu commençaient à circuler dans le pays. Des jeunes étaient mobilisés, mais on ignorait où ils étaient envoyés. Le doute subsista quelques mois, puis les choses se calmèrent. Jack se doutait des raisons de tout ceci, il avait espéré que l'on viendrait le chercher. Il n'attendait pas de reconnaissance, mais le fait de rester là à pêcher au lieu de combattre aux cotés des équipes sg le minait. Seulement personne ne vint. Il comprit alors qu'il était vraiment rayé des listes. Son moral en fut affecté très profondément.

C'est dans cet état que Thor le trouva presque un an après sa mise en retraite.

Th – salutations O'Neill !

O – Thor mon ami ! vous vous trompez d'adresse, ici il n'y a plus personne de capable de vous aider ! Néanmoins je suis ravi de vous revoir, les amis ne sont pas légion ici !

Th – j'ai besoin de vous O'Neill. Les décisions de vos dirigeants ne nous ont pas agréer. Nous avons rompu tous contacts avec le sgc.

O – vous savez, cela fait un an que je ne fais que pêcher, alors je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire pour vous.

Th – vous êtes toujours le même O'Neill ! votre forme reviendra avec l'activité. Partons. Je vous expliquerai en route ce que nous attendons de vous. Désirez vous faire quelque chose avant de partir ? Votre absence risque de durer très longtemps, je vous préviens.

O – qu'importe ! Rien ne me retiens ici, mis à part des souvenirs !

Après avoir fermé son chalet Jack fut emporté dans un faisceau blanc. Ce fut le début d'une errance à bord de vaisseaux asgards afin de combattre des ennemis descendants des « crabes ». Son intelligence et sa vivacité d' esprit furent mises à l'épreuve. Il avait laissé tombé le masque de militaire un peu idiot et dur. Son ami Thor avait besoin de lui, alors il se donnait à fond. Sa persévérance alliée à la technologie asgard vinrent à bout du problème en moins de deux ans.

C'est lors d'une dernière bataille qu'il fut amené à franchir la porte en direction de P2x111.

Il se retrouva coincé sur la planète. Mais contrairement aux autres personnes, il avait une possibilité de s'en aller.

En effet, Thor l'avait cherché après la victoire. Il avait pu le localiser au bout de quelques jours. Lorsque Jack s'était retrouvé seul à un moment, Thor s'était matérialisé et lui avait proposé de le reconduire sur terre, leur victoire sur leurs ennemis étant totale. O'Neill avait choisi de rester, ayant conscience que ses capacités pourraient être mises à contribution pour aider ce peuple « hétéroclite » à se préserver de menaces.

Thor avait accepté, mais il s'était promis de veiller sur son ami malgré lui.

Fin du flash back

O – vous me surveillez ? Thor mon ami c'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

Th - après ce que vous avez fait pour nous, nous considérons comme un devoir de veiller sur vous. Vous ne semblez pas aller bien, cela nous inquiète.

O – mon ami si je ne vais pas très bien c'est qu'une chose que j'avais laissé derrière moi et que je croyais avoir oubliée, vient de ressurgir !

Th – SG1 ?

O – vous êtes au courant de tout dites-moi !

Th- votre peuple a fait des erreurs, mais certains tauris méritent que l'on prenne soin d'eux. Donc nous gardons un contact avec eux.

O – vous allez pouvoir les rapatriés vers la terre alors ?

Th – si c'est leur souhait, oui.

O – alors faites le sans leur demander leur avis.

Th – vous ne souhaitez pas les rencontrer ?

O – ils m'ont certainement oublié. Je fais parti du passé. Je ne veux pas les mettre mal à l'aise, le discrédit a été jeté sur moi, il ne faut pas que cela les touche eux aussi. Et puis cela fait plus de 4 ans qu'ils n'ont pas de mes nouvelles, je dois faire parti des choses que l'on ne souhaite pas retrouver !

Th – pourquoi ? Vous avez accompli de grandes choses ensembles. Votre amitié était très forte, je ne crois pas que l'opinion d'individus spéciaux est changé la vision de vos anciens coéquipiers vis à vis de vous O'Neill.

O – peut-être Thor, mais je préfèrerai ne pas les revoir. Les retrouver pour les perdre de nouveau serait trop difficile pour moi.

Th – comme vous voulez. Vous devriez davantage vous impliquer dans la vie sociale de cette planète. Ils auraient beaucoup à gagner à vous connaître plus profondément.

O – je vous remercie Thor de penser cela, mais ma vie actuelle me convient. Je ne souhaite pas en changer.

Th – très bien je vous renvoie chez vous et vais contacter Sg1. Je ferai ce qu'ils désireront.

Toutefois, pensez qu'ils pourront vouloir rester afin d'étudier la technologie d'ici. Le gouvernement ne s'opposera pas à cela, puisqu'ils sont pacifistes.

Ne laissant pas à Jack le temps de répondre, il le redéposa chez lui sans plus de formalité.

Pendant ce temps, sg1 était retourné à la porte. Ils étaient perturbés par les propos de Josy. Ils purent constater qu'effectivement aucun matériel n'était arrivé à destination. Sam tenta quelques expériences. Elle dut se rendre rapidement à l'évidence : la porte ne pourrait pas s'ouvrir de ce côté !

En proie à un certain désarroi, ils restaient là devant cette merveille technologique qui refusait de faire ce qu'ils voulaient, quand un faisceau blanc les emporta dans un lieu qu'ils reconnurent immédiatement.

S – Thor ?

Th – salutations Colonel Carter !

S – mais comment ?

Th – nous sommes en permanence en orbite autours de cette planète. Nous avons détecté votre signature ADN et sachant que vous ne pouvez rentrer par la porte, je vous contacte afin de savoir quels sont vos désirs.

D – merci Thor ! Cela me fait plaisir de vous revoir. Comment cela se fait-il que nous n'avions plus aucun contact avec votre peuple depuis 4 ans ?

Th - vos dirigeants ont pris des décisions qui ne nous convenaient pas. Ne voulant pas nous immiscer dans votre politique interne, nous avons choisi de nous éloigner de vous.

T – mais vous avez un traité de protection avec la tauri ?

Th – effectivement ! Nous surveillons tout de même votre monde. Si un danger venait de l'espace, nous vous avertirions.

S – merci d'être là pour nous. Cette planète a l'air remarquable ! Le peu que j'ai pu apercevoir de leur technologie semble ahurissante !

Th – elle bénéficie d'un apport de diverses civilisations. Les individus qui se sont retrouvés sur cette planète n'ont pu en repartir. Ils ont donc été amenés à faire profiter la communauté de leur savoir. Chacun fait ce qu'il peut pour le bien être de tous. C'est un merveilleux exemple d'harmonie. C'est pourquoi nous sommes là. Personne ici ne nous connaît, enfin pas totalement, une personne sait qui nous sommes et a connaissance de notre présence.

S – pourrons-nous la rencontrer. Si elle vous connaît, elle doit posséder assez de savoir sur les diverses technologies.

Th – je ne crois pas que vous pourrez la rencontrer, elle ne le souhaite pas. Que désirez vous faire ? Dois-je vous reconduire sur terre ?

S – personnellement, j'aimerai rester un peu afin d'apprendre de nouvelles technologies, si cela ne vous dérange pas. Teal'c, Daniel ? Que souhaitez-vous ?

D – j'aimerai étudier les différentes civilisations. Cette planète est une source de connaissances. En plus il semblerait qu'il n'y ait aucun danger alors autant en profiter !

T – j'aimerai aussi étudier leur système défensif. Le bouclier me semble être qu'une infime partie de leurs défenses. S'il m'était possible j'aimerai rencontrer le chef des armées, car j'ai cru discerner une armée.

Th – vous n'avez qu'à demander à Josy, mais ne lui parlez de moi. Voici un transmetteur asgard. Lorsque vous souhaiterez rentrer chez vous contactez-moi.

Il disparut sans plus de temps.

Ils retournèrent à la cité. Josy les attendait, les ayant aperçu de loin.

J – vous n'avez rien trouvé ?

S – Hélas non !

J – vous savez, il fait bon vivre ici. Nous allons faire une fête ce soir pour votre arrivée ! C'est la coutume.

D – en parlant de coutume, pourrais-je rencontrer quelqu'un qui m'expliquerait votre mode de vie, vos lois ?

J – ma soeur Anna se fera un plaisir de vous apprendre tout ce que vous voudrez.

T – j'aimerai rencontrer votre chef des armées. Votre système défensif semble particulièrement efficace.

J – je vous conduirai au siège du gouvernement. Là bas vous rencontrerez nos dirigeants, je ne sais si Il vous recevra.

S – « il » ?

J – le chef suprême de notre défense. C'est quelqu'un de très secret, nul d'entre nous n'a jamais vu son visage. Nous avons une confiance totale en lui, il a fait ses preuves lors des dernières batailles que nous avons eu à mener. Mais il est tellement discret.

T – c'est étrange pour un chef de guerre !

J – oui mais il est ainsi. Toujours là où il faut quand il faut. Depuis son arrivé dans notre monde, une certaine tranquillité s'est installée. Qui s'en plaindrait ? Venez, je vous conduis.

Nos trois amis découvraient la magnificence des lieux, la douceur de vivre au sein de la cité. Les habitants qu'ils rencontraient, étaient souriants, heureux de vivre. Chacun menait sa tâche à son rythme. Il y avait des enfants partout qui courraient et jouaient. Bref c'était un tableau idyllique.

A l'entrée du palais ils rencontrèrent une jeune femme qui ressemblait beaucoup à Josy.

J – voici m soeur Anna, je vous laisse en sa compagnie Docteur Jackson. Elle vous parlera de notre histoire et notre civilisation.

D – merci Josy. Sam nous nous retrouverons tout à l'heure à l'entrée ?

J – Anna vous conduira dans la maison d'accueil, c'est à cet endroit que logent les nouveaux arrivants. Ensuite les compagnons les aident à bâtir leur propre demeure. Nous procédons toujours ainsi.

S – nous vous remercions de votre accueil, mais nous ne pensons pas nous attarder ici longtemps.

A – aucun départ n'est possible amie, tu dois te faire une raison !

Sa voix était douce et mélodieuse. Sg1 se retourna vers elle étonné. Ils étaient touchés par tant de douceur.

D – nous ne voulons pas vous vexer, mais nous ferons tout pour regagner notre monde !

A – tous les nouveaux disent cela, mais après quelques semaines ici, finalement ils ne veulent plus repartir. Ce soir vous rencontrerez beaucoup de nos amis lors de la fête d'accueil, vous verrez ici c'est le paradis !

Sur ces paroles ils se séparèrent. Un représentant du gouvernement les reçut dans un bureau champêtre. Il leur souhaita la bien venue et leur demanda quels étaient leurs souhaits. Sam voulut visiter les laboratoires. Un scientifique aux cheveux bleus vint la chercher. Il se présenta comme étant Ron.

R – quel genre de laboratoire souhaites-tu visiter amie ?

S – tous !

R – (éclatant de rire) Eh voilà quelqu'un désintéressé au moins ! Viens commençons par les labo de médecine.

Représentant – Et toi ami Jaffa, que désires-tu ?

T – j'aimerai rencontrer votre chef des armées.

Rep – je ne sais s'il est disponible. (son ton était hésitant)

X – rassures-toi ami, je suis disponible !

Rep – je t'en remercie humblement.

T – moi de même. Il semblerait que vous soyez quelqu'un de très pris. C'est un honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer.

CA – l'honneur est partagé ami. Que veux-tu savoir ?

T – pourriez-vous m'expliquer votre système défensif ?

CA – suis-moi. Ici tout le monde se tutoie. Peux-tu en faire autant ?

T – pourquoi sembles-tu douter que j'y arrive ?

CA – tu ne l'as pas fait de ta propre initiative. Ici c'est notre complexe de sécurité. Il a été créé il y a deux ans. Nous avons rassemblé dans cette salle toutes nos connaissances en matière informatique. Cela nous permet d'avoir l'oeil sur de nombreux points de la planète.

Un bouclier énergétique peut-être activer afin de prévenir une attaque aérienne. Des sondes ont été disposées à des points stratégiques afin d'évaluer toute modification des conditions atmosphériques.

Ils continuèrent comme cela pendant deux bonnes heures. Teal'c eut conscience d'avoir devant lui un fin statège militaire, un homme capable de repousser quelque attaque que se soit. Il avait une intuition très poussée et s'en servait magnifiquement.

T – je comprends que ton peuple ait mis sa sauvegarde entre tes mains. Tu es quelqu'un de très intuitif et extrêmement sensible militairement parlant. Ce serait un honneur pour moi de combattre au coté d'un tel guerrier. (il accentua ses paroles d'un hochement respectueux de la tête)

CA – je te remercie, venant de toi, c'est un compliment qui me va droit au coeur. Je vais te laisser maintenant, quelqu'un te conduira où tu voudras. Bienvenue mon ami.

Il le salua et disparu derrière une tenture.

Pas à un seul moment Teal'c n'avait vu son visage. Mais il éprouvait une étrange sensation en sa présence, comme s'il avait toujours connu cet homme !

Sam de son coté s'émerveillait des découvertes qu'elle faisait. La technologie de cette planète était encore plus avancée que ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer. Même les Tollans ne les égalaient pas.

Teal'c vint la retrouver accompagné d'une jeune femme aux cheveux aussi blonds que Sam.

S – alors Teal'c, ce système de défense ?

T – Samantha, si la tauri possédait un tel stratège elle serait à l'abri de tout. Cet homme est tout simplement extraordinaire, son intuition militaire est tellement développée que rien n'est laissé au hasard. C'est un honneur pour moi de l'avoir rencontré.

S – wouah ! Ce doit être effectivement quelqu'un, je ne vous ai jamais vu aussi enthousiaste !

T – si, lorsque j'ai rencontré O'Neill. D'ailleurs en y réfléchissant bien quelque chose chez ce chef des armées me fait penser à lui.

S – le général est un grand militaire, Teal'c, c'est le meilleur supérieur que je n'ai jamais eu. Comme j'aimerai qu'il soit avec nous.

T – moi aussi, Samantha, vous savez je crois que je pourrai m'habituer à vivre ici ; c'est un lieu très agréable, et je crois que nous y trouverions notre place.

S – comment cela Teal'c ? Il n'est pas question de rester ici, nous devons rentrer. Vous vous rendez compte de ce que nous allons pouvoir apporter à la terre avec toutes ses connaissances !

T – croyez-vous qu'elle en fera bon usage ?

Sam resta sans voix. Teal'c venait en quelques mots d'ébranler sa conviction. Elle n'était plus aussi sur de vouloir rentrer.

La jeune femme qui les accompagnait, les conduisit à leur maison. C'était un lieu chaleureux et intime. Chacun avait sa chambre et sa salle de bain propre. Un grand salon servait de pièce commune avec tous les équipements modernes dont on pouvait rêver. Curieusement Teal'c trouva des sortes de disques avec imprimés dessus la série « star war ». Pour Sam, une bibliothèque scientifique très poussée, des manuels sur la physique quantique, afin le bonheur pour une chercheuse comme elle. Daniel, à son retour, trouvera des livres anciens sur les différentes civilisations peuplant cette planète.

S – merci...

E – Ella. Je suis à votre disposition le temps que vous ne serez pas installés chez vous. Demandez moi ce que vous voulez, je vous l'apporterai.

S – merci Ella. Votre cité est vraiment merveilleuse.

E – elle deviendra la vôtre très bientôt.

Sur ces paroles elle quitta la maison. Une heure plus tard Daniel arriva la tête pleine d'histoires, contes et légendes.

D – ces gens sont vraiment ... (il ne trouvait pas ses mots. Ses yeux brillaient.) je resterai bien ici moi.

C'était comme un cri du coeur !

S – nous ne sommes pas pressés de partir. Voyons ce que la soirée nous réserve. Allons nous préparer pour faire honneur à nos hôtes.

Un grand festin avait été préparé sur la place centrale de la cité. Sg 1 avait la place d'honneur. Chacun semblait faire le maximum pour qu'ils se sentent bien. Les membres du gouvernement avaient préparé un discours de bienvenue. Ce qui les étonna, c'est que dans ce discours leurs spécificités étaient mises en avant, leurs traits de caractère soulignés, leurs goûts dévoilés. Ils avaient l'impression d'être avec des membres de leur famille qui les connaissaient mieux que personne. Teal'c remarqua que le chef des armées n'était pas présent. Il s'en informa auprès d'un des membres du gouvernement proche de lui

M G – notre compagnon n'est pas très sociable. Il ne nous fait que rarement l'honneur d'assister à nos banquets.

T – vous semblez lui porter une grande attention et une grande révérence.

MG – c'est quelqu'un d'assez spécial. Lorsqu'il est arrivé par la porte des étoiles, nous étions en conflit avec un goa'uld. Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, il nous a aidé. Ses capacités militaires ont fait pencher la balance et nous avons vaincu. Nous lui sommes reconnaissants de son aide précieuse. Il a ensuite décidé d'étudier un système de défense afin de prévenir une nouvelle attaque. Depuis nous vivons enfin en paix. Comment ne pas lui être redevable ? Comment ne pas accepter ses sautes d'humeur ? Car malgré cela il reste un bon compagnon. Certes il est très réservé, mais toujours de bon conseil. Pour nos jeunes c'est un modèle.

T – je vous comprends. J'ai passé une partie de la journée avec lui et je n'avais qu'une envie c'est que cela continue.

MG – vous avez passé la journée avec lui ? Eh bien, c'est qu'il vous a jugé digne d'estime, car c'est plutôt rare. S'il accorde quelques minutes à une personne, elle se considère comme privilégiée.

D – j'aimerai moi aussi le rencontrer. Non pas que les défenses militaires soient mon objet d'étude favori, mais ses connaissances pourraient m'éclairer quant au monde d'où il vient.

MG – vous savez, il ne parle jamais de son monde d'origine. Nous, qui le côtoyons un peu plus, avons essayé de lui soutirer des souvenirs, mais nous nous sommes heurtés à un mur.

Sam écoutait mais n'intervenait pas dans la discussion. Elle était, elle aussi, intriguée par ce mystérieux personnage. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il lui rappelait quelqu'un.

La soirée continua dans la bonne humeur. Les plus jeunes organisèrent des jeux. Jeux d'adresse, jeux de réflexion. Ils posèrent des questions scientifiques à Sam qui répondit du tac au tac. Parfois les questions étaient pleines d'humour, comme les réponses de nos trois amis. A plusieurs reprises Sam eut la sensation d'être observée. Elle sentait une présence non loin d'elle. Malgré ses efforts, elle ne vit pas la personne en question.

Après avoir bien festoyer, sg1 regagna sa maison. Daniel était un petit peu éméché, il ne supporte pas l'alcool. Teal'c se mit en kelno'rim plus par satisfaction que par besoin. Sam repensait à cette présence, mais elle finit par s'endormir, la journée avait été longue.

Sur terre, au sgc

Ils avaient désespérément essayé d'ouvrir un vortex vers P2X111. Rien, la porte ne répondait plus. Siler avait fait divers diagnostiques, mais le problème ne venait pas de leur côté. Au bout de 24 heures de recherches, ils durent se faire une raison, sg1 avait disparu en mission.

S'étant éloignés de tous leurs alliés extraterrestres, ils n'avaient aucune possibilité d'aller les chercher par un autre moyen que la porte. Le Dédales était parti en visite dans la galaxie de Pégase. Le Prométhée n'était plus assez opérationnel pour faire un tel voyage. P2X11 était située trop loin dans la galaxie.

Avec la disparition d'O'Neill, l'impossibilité de retour de sg1 sapa le moral des équipes. Landry demanda sa mise à la retraite se sentant responsable de la disparition de ses meilleurs éléments. Mise à la retraite qui lui fut refusée par le Président. Hayes pensait que sg1 avait les capacités à se sortir d'une telle situation. Cela lui était déjà arrivé, alors il fallait patienter et continuer. Le programme fut néanmoins allégé.

Sur P2X11

Sg1 allait de découverte en découverte. Ils s'intégraient de plus en plus à la cité. Ils n'avaient toujours pas déménagés, ne désirant pas rester. Mais il y avait tant à voir et à apprendre, que leurs journées n'étaient pas assez longues.

Aujourd'hui, il avait été décidé par un groupe de scientifique de les emmener explorer une montagne au nord de la cité. L'intérêt de cette exploration, en outre l'aspect détente de la chose, était une grotte présentant des écritures des anciens habitants de cette planète. Daniel était euphorique, son besoin de fouilles était toujours présent. Ils partirent donc à une dizaine, le temps était favorable à ce genre d'excursion. Ils ne virent pas une silhouette se faufiler afin de les prendre en filature.

La planète n'avait pas énormément de faune sauvage. Mais malgré tout quelques animaux ressemblant à des lynx vivaient dans les montagnes. Malheureusement pour nos touristes, ils pénétrèrent sur leur territoire de reproduction. Sam qui s'était éloignée du groupe pour étudier la flore de cette région, se retrouva nez à nez avec un groupe de mères pas vraiment ravies de son intrusion. N'ayant plus l'habitude d'avoir une arme, hormis son couteau, elle se trouvait dans une situation fort dangereuse.

« S – idiote, t'es mal partie ! »

Soudain elle sentit une présence. Puis une main lui prit le bras afin de la tirer en arrière. Elle se retrouva cacher par un corps grand et musclé. Doucement sans quitter la tribu des yeux, il la conduisit vers une crevasse. Toujours sans geste brusque, ils réussirent à quitter le site sans aucune blessure.

Sam se laissa tomber à terre. Ses muscles se relâchaient et avec sa concentration, ses nerfs aussi. Elle se tourna vers son sauveur. Elle découvrit celui qui l'avait évitée jusqu'à présent. Toujours caché par une capuche, il avait cependant une telle prestance qu'elle bafouilla ses remerciements.

S – je... vous... merci.

CA – tu n'as pas à me remercier, le chef du groupe n'aurait pas dû te laisser t'éloigner seule. C'est une erreur qu'il aurait pu payer très chère.

Au moment où il se retournait pour s'éloigner, un coup de vent lui arracha son couvre chef. Sam put croiser deux yeux chocolats qu'elle n'espérait plus revoir. Le choc lui fit perdre connaissance. Jack se précipita pour la retenir avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sam reprit connaissance et chercha l'objet de son trouble.

O – alors Dorothée ! on me fait des frayeurs ?

S – Jack ? c'est bien vous, je ne rêve pas ?

O – si vous rêvez, alors nous sommes deux !

S – vous ne me tutoyez plus ?

O – l'habitude Sam, l'habitude !

S – mais comment êtes vous arrivé ici ? Pourquoi ne rien nous avoir dit ?

O – il valait mieux que vous m'oubliez, quant à mon arrivée c'est toute une histoire !

S – je ne peux vous oublier... enfin nous ne pouvons pas !

Jack lui adressa un tendre sourire. Elle s'était coupée !

S – si vous ne vouliez pas que nous vous voyons, pourquoi nous suivre, et pourquoi intervenir ?

O – parce que votre sécurité a toujours été une priorité pour moi, je n'allais pas vous laisser attaquer par ces bestioles. Si je vous ai suivie, c'est que je connais les dangers de cette montagne. Le groupe de scientifiques qui vous accompagne, n'est pas préparé à ce genre d'expédition. Ils ont la tête dans les nuages. Je les aime bien, mais ils sont plus doués dans leur labo, que sur le terrain. Il vous fallait un garde du corps, et voilà super Jack !!

Sam éclata de rire, mon dieu, il savait toujours quoi dire pour arriver à ce résultat. Comme elle était heureuse. Elle se rendait compte que son absence l'avait davantage marquée qu'elle ne le pensait. Maintenant qu'il était là les choses prenaient un autre aspect.

S – vous ne vous cacherez plus maintenant, vous allez nous raconter votre histoire n'est-ce pas ?

O – oui madame. Vous savez que je ne peux pas résister à vos demandes.

Cela eut pour effet de la faire rougir. Mais son regard à lui était tendre, aussi ne se sentit-elle pas gênée. Elle le regardait avec des yeux dévorants. 4 ans, quatre années sans le voir, sans ressentir sa présence, comme cela avait été long !

S – je suis heureuse que ces lynx aient voulu m'attaquer !

O – comment cela ?

S – sans cela, tu ne serais pas près de moi.

Sa voix était douce. Jack la regardait comme jamais il ne s'était permis de le faire. Comme aimantés ils se rapprochèrent. Tendrement les lèvres de Jack prirent possession de celles de Sam. Petit à petit la tendresse laissa place à une passion dévorante. A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent ne gardant de contact que par les yeux.

O – wouah !

S – (souriant) c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire !

O – Sam, depuis le premier jour en salle de briefing, je suis attiré par toi. Ce que je ressens pour toi jamais aucune femme ne me la fait éprouver. Je t'aime Samantha.

S – (troublée) moi aussi je t'aime Jack. Je ne voulais pas voir cet amour. J'avais trop peur pour ta carrière, pour la mienne. Mais aujourd'hui je me rends compte que tout cela était idiot. T'aimer est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée.

O – Sam accepterais-tu que l'on garde cela secret un moment ? je voudrais que l'on puisse en profiter seulement toi et moi !

S – si cela te fait plaisir, pourquoi pas. Mais je doute que l'on parvienne à cacher cela à Daniel !

O – t'inquiète pas, je vais trouver une occupation pour le petit scarabée ! Il n'aura pas le temps de regarder autre chose. Viens tu vas m'aider !

S – ah oui !

O – il y a une autre grotte que personne n'a jamais vue. Thor m'a aidé à y accéder. Pour en ressortir, j'ai laissé des balises, j'avais l'intention de prévenir les archéologues de la planète. Mais j'ai eu d'autres problèmes à régler et je dois avouer que cela m'est sorti de la tête. Tu vas faire celle qui vient de la trouver !

Il conduisit Sam dans une magnifique grotte décorée de peinture rupestre, mais également de symboles divers. Différentes cultures se retrouvaient en ce lieu.

S – c'est magnifique ! Je pense qu'aux traductions que Daniel va faire, l'histoire de cette planète va se dégager.

O – je le crois aussi. Peut-être obtiendra-t-on la réponse à de nombreuses questions restées en suspens ! va les rejoindre, ne parle pas de moi. Je te rejoins ce soir, je te réserve une surprise !

Avant de la laisser partir, il l'embrassa tendrement. Sam n'en revenait pas, elle était dans les bras de son général, l'homme qui comptait le plus pour elle, mais qu'elle n'espérait plus retrouver. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle n'avait jamais vécu et ressenti un tel bien être.

Daniel et Teal'c venait de s'apercevoir de la disparition de Sam. Ils la cherchaient partout. Ils avaient vu la tanière des lynx, mais elle ne semblait pas être de ce coté.

S – Daniel ! Daniel !

D – sam où es-tu ?

S – par ici ! tu ne vas pas en revenir, viens vite !

Ils se précipitèrent en direction des appels. Ils virent une espèce de cavité. Vers le bas du trou ils aperçurent une tâche blanche flotter. En s'approchant, ils reconnurent le foulard de Sam. Après un peu d'escalade et beaucoup d'efforts, ils la rejoignirent. Lorsque Daniel se rendit compte du lieu où ils se trouvaient, plus aucun mot ne put sortir de sa bouche. Sam le regardait d'un air amusé et tendre.

S – alors petit scarabée, heureux ?

D – SAM ! Depuis quand utilises-tu les appellations O'Neillienne pour m'appeler ?

Sam rougit mais ne dit rien.

D – (méfiant) sam pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ? Cela fait 4 ans que personne ne m'a appelé comme cela ! Comment as-tu trouvé cette grotte ?

Devant le mutisme de Sam, il n'insista pas, préférant retourner son attention sur les parois de la grotte.

D – c'est extraordinaire ! Nous allons enfin avoir des réponses quant à cette planète.

T – vous pensez que les racines du peuple originel sont expliquées ici ?

D – sans aucun doute ! mais cela représente une somme de travail colossalle. Allons prévenir nos amis, il faut commencer les recherches immédiatement.

Sam sourit. Jack avait raison, emporté par ses découvertes Daniel ne posait plus de question embarrassante.

La nouvelle fit très rapidement le tour de la cité. Sg1 fut encore plus apprécié, si cela était possible. Une réunion fut organisée immédiatement afin de déterminer la marche à suivre. Daniel remarqua l'air absent de Sam, mais trop préoccupé par ses découvertes, il ne lui posa pas de question. Teal'c ayant remarqué lui aussi le peu d'intérêt de Sam, lui demanda gentillement :

T – Samantha, vous allez bien ?

S – merci Teal'c, mais oui. J'ai du mal à réaliser que ma maladresse a pu permettre de découvrir une telle merveille. « dire que c'est à Jack qu'ils doivent cela et qu'ils ne le sauront pas ».

J – colonel Carter ?

S – oui Josy, vous désirez ?

J – n'étant pas absolument nécessaire pour les fouilles et recherche archéologique, le maître des armées demande si vous accepteriez de venir étudier un objet qu'il vient de découvrir ?

T – comment cela lui aussi à découvert quelque chose ?

J – oui ami, mais c'est au colonel qu'il a demandé de venir, je ne crois pas qu'il désire votre présence.

T – bien puisque c'est sa volonté, je crois que je ne peux que m'y plier.

J – effectivement, je ne vous conduirai pas à lui s'il ne le désire. Colonel voulez-vous bien me suivre ?

Sam avait le coeur battant, elle allait le retrouver. Ils allaient être seuls. Serait-ce un rêve ?

Josy la conduisit dans une salle du palais qui leur avait été interdite jusqu'alors.

J – ce sont les appartements privés du maître des armées. Je vous laisse ici. Suivez le couloir jusqu'à la prochaine porte, je n'ai pas le droit d'aller plus loin.

Sam le regarda d'un air étonné.

J – cette partie du palais était en ruine lorsqu'il est arrivé. Il l'a restauré à lui seul et jamais personne n'a été autorisé à y pénétrer. C'est son jardin secret comme il l'appelle. Vu tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous, nous avons respecté son désir, ceci étant la seule chose qu'il n'ait jamais demandée.

Laissant Sam seule, il repartit en sens inverse. Le coeur battant la chamade, elle prit le chemin de ce qui semblait être le paradis. Au bout de ce couloir Jack l'attendait, elle Sam.

Elle entra dans une salle vide et nue. Elle ne fit pas deux pas qu'un rayon asgard l'enveloppa pour la transporter dans une merveilleuse demeure. Jack était là, vêtu comme les anciens princes du désert d'un pantalon bouffant blanc cassé et d'un gilet marron brodé de fil d'or. Un prince de milles et une nuits. Son regard était chaud, tendre.

O – combien d'année j'ai attendu ce moment, je ne sais plus, je ne compte plus. Mais sache Sam que cet instant est le plus beau de ma vie, avec la naissance mon fils.

Sam le regarda les larmes aux yeux. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé entendre de tels mots de sa bouche.

S – où sommes-nous ?

O – chez moi ! Lorsque je suis arrivé sur cette planète, je venais d'aider les asgards contre des nouveaux crabes, nous avions vaincu, mais j'avais du m'enfuir en catastrophe après avoir tout fait sauter. Thor m'a cherché pendant quelques semaines. Lorsqu'il m'a trouvé ici, il m'a proposé de me ramener sur terre, mais devant mon désir de m'installer il m'a fournis quelques « gadgets » asgards. Cela me facilite les choses ; je peux parcourir de grande distance, rapporter des technologies récupérées sur d'autres continents etc... J'ai découvert cette demeure environ 6 mois après mon arrivée. Elle était en triste état, mais tellement belle à mon goût que j'ai décidé de la restaurer. J'ai demandé des matériaux aux membres du conseil, ce qu'ils ont accepté. Ne souhaitant pas faire découvrir mon secret, j'ai également demandé la partie détruite du palais. Ils ont pensé que c'était ce que je voulais restaurer. Pour ne pas les détromper, j'ai interdit l'accès de ce lieu à quiconque. Tu es la seule avec Thor à être venue ici.

S – c'est merveilleux ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais des talents de bâtisseur !

O – j'ai beaucoup de talents que Madame ne connaît pas !

S – mais Madame ne demande qu'à connaître !

Jack se rapprocha d'elle. Délicatement il la prit dans ses bras et l'emporta vers son espace privé. Là loin de tout et de tous, ils laissèrent leurs sentiments concrétiser leur amour, comme ils en rêvaient depuis fort longtemps.

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Jack regardait Sam dormir depuis déjà quelques minutes. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla l'expression qu'elle vit sur le visage de Jack lui fit tourner la tête, jamais il n'avait paru si serein, si détendu.

O – bonjour toi ! Bien dormi ?

S – Dormi ? Hum, je ne crois pas que ce soit le terme exact. Mais je suis tellement bien que l'on peut dire cela !

O – que veux-tu manger ?

S – toi !

Jack partit dans un grand éclat de rire comme jamais elle l'avait entendu. Comme elle était heureuse !

Ils paressèrent toute la matinée, échangeant tendresse, passion, câlins. Après avoir déjeuner, Jack lui fit visiter la villa et ses jardins. Il lui parla des découvertes qu'il avait faites de ce coté de la planète.

O – la civilisation qui habitait cette planète était beaucoup plus avancée que la Terre. Je crois qu'ils avaient un niveau de technologie équivalent aux tolans. Je ne sais pas ce qui a causé leur disparition, mais c'est vraiment dommage. Le bouclier est un vestige de leur science. Thor m'a aidé à le réinstaller.

S – je comprends que le conseil soit en admiration devant toi, tu leur as apporté beaucoup plus que tous les autres réunis.

O – j'ai eu la chance de trouver beaucoup d'anciens artéfacts, mais surtout d'avoir Thor pour m'aider. Je n'avais malheureusement pas pu emmener ma scientifique préférée avec moi. (il dit cela avec un sourire malicieux !)

S – tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu avais quitté la terre, ni pourquoi.

O – les asgards avaient besoin de moi, Thor est venu me chercher. Cela a été plus long que prévu, j'aurais aimé vous avoir avec moi. Malheureusement ma mise à pied ne me permettait pas de vous contacter. Cela s'est passé très vite, je n'ai pu prévenir personne, ni même laisser d'indices. La guerre faisant rage avec nos chers faux alliés, vous étiez tous très occupés.

S – nous t'avons cherché il y a quelques semaines. Tu avais disparu.

O – vous m'avez cherché, pourquoi ?

S – il semblerait que les scientifiques du NID aient trouvé dans ton ADN la solution aux virus développés par les oris. Ils sont prêts à tout effacer de ton dossier et te ramener à un poste à responsabilité pour que tu acceptes.

O – je me disais aussi ! je n'ai pas envi de rentrer sur Terre. J'ai trouvé ici un équilibre, ces gens ont besoin de moi.

S – tout autant que la Terre Jack. Tu dois réfléchir, tu peux sauver les millions de vie.

O – faut-il pour cela que je perde tout ce que j'ai créé ici ? Thor pourrait leur déposer de mon sang leur disant qu'ils en avaient en réserve ? C'est faisable non ?

Sam souriait. Il n'avait pas changé, toujours ce coté « gamin » qu'elle adorait.

S – on pourra lui demander.

O – tu accepterais de rester ici ?

S – avec toi ? Oui, il y a tellement à faire. Je crois que Daniel et Teal'c partageront notre opinion.

O – je t'aime. Comme tu m'as manqué ! Quand tu es près de moi, tout semble tellement plus simple.

Ils passèrent encore une nouvelle nuit seuls dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Au matin le rayon asgard les ramena au palais. Sam rejoignit la maison qu'elle partageait avec ses deux amis, pendant que Jack se dirigea vers le centre de sécurité. Teal'c était déjà présent. Il salua le nouveau venu.

T – le colonel Carter t'a-t-elle aidé pour l'objet que tu as trouvé ?

O – effectivement mon ami ! il s'agit d'un artéfact d'une civilisation ancienne permettant de dialoguer avec n'importe quelle culture.

T – puis-je te demander où tu l'as trouvé ?

O – à quelques kms au sud de la cité, dans une région marécageuse, ma foi fort dangereuse. J'ai bien failli m'enliser plusieurs fois.

T – pourquoi y être allé seul ?

O – j'aime la solitude, Teal'c ! Un peu moins maintenant, mais j'aime me retrouver seul face à la nature.

T – pourquoi un peu moins maintenant ?

J – vous êtes bien curieux avec notre seigneur des armes !

O – merci Josy, mais laisse, cela ne me dérange pas. Je viendrai ce soir dans votre maison vous donner une explication, si cela ne vous dérange pas. Tout va bien aujourd'hui ?

J – oui nous n'avons eu aucun problème. Pas d'arrivée non plus !

O – je vais demander au conseil d'envisager un agrandissement de notre cité.

J – vous feriez cela ? Nous espérons pouvoir nous étaler vers l'ouest depuis quelque temps. Nombres de foyer ont vu des naissances et grâce aux derniers matériels médicaux installés pour les nourrissons, il y a eu peu de morts cette année. Nous devons penser à agrandir nos maisons.

O – j'ai compris cela ami, c'est pourquoi je vais demander l'extension de la cité. Je crois que si cela vient de moi le gouvernement acceptera plus volontiers.

T – Tu veilles vraiment au bien être de la population, pourtant cela n'entre pas dans le cadre de tes fonctions de chef des armées ?

O – non effectivement. Le gouvernement est plus poussé à s'occuper technologie que vie pratique. Il se repose sur moi pour beaucoup de chose ayant compris que cela m'importait beaucoup.

T – Josy nous a dit que tes quartiers n'étaient pas accessibles à tous ?

O – je t'ai déjà dit que j'aimais être seul. J'aime également m'entourer de mystère. Je te laisse à ce soir.

Avant que Teal'c ne s'aperçoive de quelque chose, il avait disparu de la salle.

T – étrange individu !

Il s'éloigna également pour rejoindre ses amis afin de déjeuner. Il remarqua la bonne humeur de Sam, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Daniel était intarissable quant aux découvertes faites dans la grotte.

D – vous vous rendez compte, cette civilisation est au moins aussi ancienne que les asgards. Leurs connaissances dans tous les domaines dépassent tout ce que l'on peut imaginer.

S – dépassent-elles celles des anciens ?

D – je crois pouvoir dire que c'est leur équivalent. Il va falloir approfondir les recherches sur toute la planète.

S – tu sais Daniel, je crois que quelqu'un ne t'a pas attendu pour le faire !

T – le chef des armées ?

D – pourquoi dites-vous cela Teal'c ?

T – je l'ai rencontré de nouveau tout à l'heure dans la salle de sécurité, et d'après ses propos il semblerait qu'effectivement il ait exploré un peu plus la planète. Vous savez quelque chose Samantha ?

S – on peut dire cela Teal'c, mais ce n'est pas à moi de vous faire des révélations.

D – c'est bizarre tout de même, quelqu'un d'aussi renfermé qui d'un seul coup invite une étrangère, et pendant leur rencontre lui dévoile beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'a jamais avec quiconque !

S – Daniel que sous entends tu par là ?

D – je crois que ton charme à encore frappé Sam !!!

T – je le pense également.

S – ça va pas tout les deux !

D – il est comment sous sa capuche ? Allez Sam dis nous !

X – toujours aussi discret et curieux space monkey !

Daniel et Teal'c se retournèrent d'un bond. Ils restèrent figés devant la personne présente.

X – j'arrive encore à vous clouer le bec, Daniel ? Même après tant d'années !

D – Jack ? ... c'est pas vrai... c'est pas possible !

T – O'Neill ?

O – dis-moi Sam tu leur as fait boire quoi ?

Sam était pliée de rire, mais ne pouvant résister elle s'approcha de Jack, lui retira sa capuche et l'embrassa tendrement.

O – hum ! ça me manquait vraiment beaucoup ! Deux heures c'est trop long.

Il lui rendit son baiser passionnément.

D – Sam depuis quand tu sais ?

S – depuis l'excursion. Je m'était égaré et j'allais être attaquée par des lynx. Jack m'a aidée. Un coup de vent a fait voler sa capuche et je l'ai reconnu. Pour détourner ton attention, il m'a montré la caverne et a décidé de la dévoiler à la communauté.

O – je voulais profiter de Sam un peu tout seul quelque temps. Pardonnez-moi Daniel, mais c'était pratiquement vital pour moi. Je ne devais venir vous expliquer tout cela que ce soir, mais je n'ai pas tenu. J'ai enfin trouvé Sam, et je ne veux plus être éloigné d'elle.

D – comme c'est mignon !

S/O – Daniel !

T – j'aurais du vous reconnaître, je ne comprend pas comment cela m'a échappé ?

O – j'ai fait très attention Teal'c. aller venez, je vais vous raconter mes quatre dernières années.

Heureux de se retrouver, ils passèrent l'après midi à discuter, rire. Ils parlèrent beaucoup du passé.

O – vous comptez faire quoi d'ici quelques semaines ? Vous allez rentrer sur Terre ou vous restez ici ?

nos amis se regardèrent, la franchise de la question les prit au dépourvu. Ils se sentaient bien ici, mais la Terre était leur planète. Jusqu'alors, ils ne s'étaient pas trop posé la question. Ils avaient tellement à découvrir que le temps qu'ils passeraient ici leur importait peu. Mais Jack venait de mettre le doigt sur un point sensible. L'ambiance s'en trouva complètement changée.

O – excusez moi, j'ai été un peu direct.

D – non, mais vous nous obligez à regarder la réalité en face. Et vous ?

O – moi ? Il y a longtemps que j'ai pris ma décision ; vous savez Thor pouvait me ramener depuis déjà quelques années, j'ai choisi de rester ici. Rien ne m'attend sur terre. Tout ce qui faisait ma vie a été rayé en quelques minutes par des politiciens incapables. Pourquoi y retournerais-je ? Ici les gens sont sympas. Ils m'acceptent comme je suis. L'aide de Thor m'est précieuse et je peux les aider. Donc je reste.

Sam s'était levée et sortit dans le jardin. Les propos de Jack lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle devrait faire un choix douloureux. Lorsque dans sa maison il lui en avait parlé, la réponse semblait évidente. Là maintenant elle était perturbée. Mais qu'est-ce qui la rappelait sur terre ? Son père était mort, son frère Marc n'avait que très peu de contact avec elle, ses amies ? Seule Janet aurait pu faire pencher la balance du coté de la planète bleue, mais elle s'était éteinte depuis 7 ans. Sa mort était toujours une épine dans le coeur de Sam. Malgré cela, ne pas rentrer était une décision difficile ; elle avait tellement à apporter à la Terre avec les découvertes faites ici. Son métier la passionnait tellement. Sans s'en rendre compte, des larmes inondaient son visage.

O – c'est ce que j'ai dit qui te fais pleurer ? Sam, réponds-moi ! Je ne supporte pas de te voir dans cet état.

S – rassure toi. Je pensais à la Terre. Je n'ai pas encore pris de décision.

Elle se rendit compte que ses paroles blessaient profondément Jack. Ses yeux reflétaient la douleur qu'il ressentait. Mais il ne dit rien, il accepta son indécision. Pourtant il avait cru dans sa maison que son choix était fait.

Teal'c et Daniel n'étaient pas mieux que Sam. Ils avaient envie de rester. Les gens, la planète la cité, tout les incitaient à rester. La présence de Jack faisait pencher fortement la balance. Mais si eux aussi rien ne les retenaient sur terre, prendre la décision finale ne serait pas facile.

Ils se regroupèrent tous dans le salon.

O – vous savez, vous avez le temps, Thor n'est pas pressé. Il y a toujours un vaisseau asgard dans les parages. Ils veulent préserver cette terre. Je crois qu'ils savent quels étaient les anciens habitants mais ne veulent rien dire. La nouvelle civilisation née du mélange des cultures des différentes populations échouées ici semble leur plaire au plus haut point, d'où une surveillance constante.

D – Sam vous a-t-elle parlé des recherches faites par les scientifiques du NID sur votre ADN ?

O – oui, je suis prêt à demander à Thor de leur apporter assez de mon sang pour faire aboutir leurs recherches. Mais je ne retournerai pas personnellement sur Terre.

T – ce serait une bonne solution. Vous aideriez la tauri, sans nuire ici. Comment pensez-vous qu'ils prendraient cela ?

O – qu'ils le prennent comme ils veulent. J'ai assez donné, je veux pouvoir continuer à vivre ma vie comme je l'entends. Je reviendrai plus tard.

Jack sortit en trombe.

D – je crois qu'il est fâché !

S – non, je ne pense pas. Il est troublé, tout comme nous. Avoir à donner des explications sur vos choix n'est pas facile. Thor ne lui avait pas demandé de se justifier. Il voulait rester ici bien il restait. Avec nous c'est argumenter pour nous faire comprendre sa décision.

D – dis-moi Sam, vos rapports ont quelque peu changé non ?

S – ici, j'ai compris. Il m'a tellement manqué. Et puis il est différent, beaucoup plus ouvert. D'abord il n'est plus dans l'armée, alors je peux faire comme je veux !

D – ne te fâche pas, je suis tellement heureux pour vous, mais il faut bien que je te taquine !

Ils se séparèrent pour quelques heures, chacun devant réfléchir à son devenir.

Jack était reparti chez lui. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner. Sa maison avait le même effet sur lui que son chalet du Minnesota. Ici il se ressourçait. Arrivé dans sa chambre il repensa aux deux nuits qu'il avait passées avec Sam. Comment pourrait-il la laisser partir ? Il serait incapable de rester ici si elle décidait de rentrer sur Terre. Il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle, pas après ces nuits. Il avait enfin retrouvé le bonheur. Elle était son oxygène. Aussi la mort dans l'âme il décida de repartir avec elle si tel était son souhait. Sur Terre il s'ennuierait mais il aurait Sam près de lui. Sa maison il la donnerait à Josy, ce jeune homme lui vouait une admiration sans borne depuis qu'il avait sauvé son jeune frère. Il savait que lui et sa soeur prendraient soin de ses affaires, comme des reliques. Il s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Au matin alors qu'il préparait son petit déjeuner, Thor vint lui rendre visite.

Th – salutations O'Neill !

O – Thor mon ami quel bon vent !

Th- il n'y a pas de vent aujourd'hui O'Neill.

O – aah ! c'est une expression, vous êtes comme Teal'c faudrait apprendre davantage les métaphores humaines. Bah laissons cela. Que désirez-vous ?

Th – je vous sens tendu O'Neill. J'ai l'impression que vous avez pris une décision qui ne vous satisfait pas.

O – décidemment vous savez toujours tout ! Oui Thor, j'ai pris la décision de rentrer sur Terre avec sg1, enfin si leur souhait est de rentrer.

Th – ils ne m'ont pas encore fait part de leurs voeux O'Neill. Mais pourquoi rentreriez-vous alors que vous vous plaisez tellement ici. Ce peuple reconnaît votre valeur ; ils ont besoins de vous.

O – je sais tout cela. C'est autre chose.

Th – le Colonel Carter ?

O – on ne peut rien vous cacher ? Effectivement, j'ai découvert ici que je ne pouvais plus me passer d'elle. Mes sentiments pour cette femme sont très profonds et m'éloigner d'elle serait me condamner à mort. Je dois vous paraître pathétique ! non ?

Th – nullement O'Neill. Vous laissez enfin vos sentiments guider votre vie. Je dirai plutôt : il était temps !

O – vous devenez sarcastique ! Vous m'avez trop fréquenté.

Th – O'Neill, réellement que souhaiteriez vous ?

O – rester ici avec eux. Nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut sur cette planète. Daniel peut trouver plein de cailloux pour faire joujou. D'après ce que j'ai pu explorer, il existe une multitude de sites archéologiques, Teal'c pourrait enseigner son art de se battre, former les jeunes aux techniques guerrières. Carter aurait toutes sortes de technologies à décortiquer, de nouveaux métaux à tester, bref s'amuser avec ses trucs scientifiques. Ils seraient libres de faire ce qu'ils veulent, sans armée, sans règlement arbitraire. Moi, je continuerai ce que j'ai commencé ici, veiller sur les autres, essayer de leur apporter une sécurité renforcée. Voilà ce que je veux vraiment et bien sur partager la vie de Sam, plus beaucoup d'autres choses plus personnelles.

Th – leur avez-vous dit ?

O – non ! Je ne veux pas les influencer. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils regrettent plus tard. Je les laisse libres de leur choix.

Th – vous vous sacrifierez s'ils veulent partir, et vous ne serez pas aussi heureux que maintenant.

O – qu'est-ce qui m'attend sur Terre ? Je doute que le Président et les autres apprécient que je sois parti à leur nez et à leur barbe, pour aider un peuple qui ne veut plus avoir de contact avec eux. Même si je ne suis plus dans l'armée, cela risque d'être considéré comme une trahison.

Th – laissons leur le temps. Je venais vous prévenir que je devais m'absenter. Un autre vaisseau va prendre le relais pour quelque temps. J'ai une mission, je reviendrai après. Je tenais à ce que vous le sachiez.

O – merci Thor ! Alors bon voyage !

Th – A bientôt O'Neill.

Jack se retrouva seul. Il rentra à la cité sans perdre un instant. Il avait hâte de retrouver Sam. Avant de se diriger vers la maison de ses amis, il passa au complexe comme tous les matins pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

Les membres du conseil du gouvernement qui se réunissaient à ce moment le firent appeler lorsqu'ils apprirent son arrivé au palais.

MG – Ami, nous avons appris que tu souhaitais l'agrandissement de la cité vers l'ouest. Nous en avons discuté ce matin, et nous donnons notre accord à cet agrandissement qui s'avère nécessaire à la communauté. Nous te remercions d'avoir vu les besoins nouveaux de notre peuple. Nous espérons que tu participeras à la cérémonie d'ouverture du chantier, comme c'est la coutume. Nous savons que tu n'aimes pas trop te montrer, mais c'est important pour tous.

O – amis, ne vous inquiétez pas, je tiens à vous faire plaisir et je participerai à cette cérémonie. Seule ma timidité me pousse à rester à l'écart. Mais pour cette circonstance particulière je ferai un effort. Merci à vous de me le demander.

Il s'inclina à la manière de Teal'c, puis il quitta la salle heureux que sa demande soit acceptée. « j'en connais un qui va être très heureux » se dit-il en pensant à Josy.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que pendant sa réunion avec le conseil Thor lui alla visiter sg1.

Th – colonel Carter, Teal'c, Docteur Jackson !

D – Thor. Que pouvons nous pour vous ?

Th – je vais m'absenter de l'orbite de cette planète, j'aimerai avant de partir savoir si vous avez pris une décision quant à votre présence ici.

Nos trois amis furent gênés. Non ils n'avaient pas pris de décision car ils étaient toujours pris entre deux feux. Ils désiraient rentrer pour apporter beaucoup à la Terre, mais ils souhaitaient désespérément rester ici pour des motifs différents pour chacun d'entre eux. La présence d'O'Neill étant le seul point commun.

T – malheureusement Thor nous n'avons pas pris de décision. Presque autant d'arguments pèsent d'un coté comme de l'autre.

Th – alors nous en reparlerons à mon retour. Sachez seulement que quelque soit votre désir, aucun préjudice touchera l'une ou l'autre planète.

Sur cette phrase assez porteuse d'interrogation, il disparut laissant sg1 en pleine confusion.

D – il a voulu dire quoi là ?

T – je ne sais pas Daniel Jackson.

S – apparemment, nous devons choisir en notre âme et conscience. Quelle que soit notre décision les deux planètes ne seront pas perdantes.

C'est ainsi que la vie s'organisa sur P2X111, chacun vaquait à ses occupations et passions la journée, puis ils se retrouvaient le soir. Jack et Sam s'isolaient souvent dans leur petit paradis ignoré de tous. Teal'c avait noué des relations avec d'autres guerriers venus d'ailleurs, ils mettaient en commun leurs connaissances. Daniel passait de plus en plus de temps avec Anna la soeur de Josy, ils s'étaient découvert une passion commune : les vieilles pierres comme le disait Jack. Jack appréhendait le retour de Thor, car peut-être alors faudrait-il quitter tout cela.

Sur Terre au sgc

Pendant ce temps au sgc la disparition de sg1, même si cela restait dans la mémoire de certains, semblait perdre de son caractère dramatique. Les missions continuaient mais on faisait davantage attention à la présence de DHD avant d'envoyer une équipe en exploration. Les asgards, en la personne de Thor, avaient repris contact avec Landry en un moment où personne ne s'y attendait. La réunion entre le général du sgc et l'extraterrestre avait été à huis clos. Rien de ce qui avait été dit entre les deux personnes n'avait filtré. Même le Président eut droit à une version épurée du dialogue. Il en ressortait néanmoins, que les asgards fournissaient à la tauri de quoi lutter contre les virus oris. Ils ne leur donnaient pas de contre poison, non seulement les médicaments efficaces.

Ce que personne ne sut c'est les conditions imposées par Thor.

Flash back

Th – salutations Général !

L – Thor ? c'est un honneur pour moi de vous recevoir. Je ne pensais pas avoir le plaisir de vous reparler.

Th – pourriez-vous fermer votre porte. Ce que j'ai à vous dire, vous seul devez l'entendre.

L – bien sûr ! ( à Harriman) que l'on ne me dérange sous aucun prétexte. Je vous écoute.

Th – si je suis ici, sans l'aval du conseil asgard, c'est que des amis se font du soucis pour cette planète. Ne me demandez pas qui ni où. Là où ils sont, ils vivent heureux mais le sort de la Terre jette une ombre à ce tableau idyllique. J'ai donc décidé de venir vous aider, et cela même si je désapprouve la conduite de vos dirigeants envers un ami très cher. Je vais donc vous fournir le nécessaire afin que vous luttiez efficacement contre les virus oris. Des innocents n'ont pas à payer les erreurs d'incapables. En échange vous me rédigerez une lettre pour sg1 leur expliquant ce qui se passe ici, leur suggérant qu'un retour de leur part n'est absolument pas nécessaire. Je veillerai personnellement à ce que tout problème sanitaire à venir ayant une origine extraterrestre soit solutionné dans les plus brefs délais. J'espère m'être bien fait comprendre. Bien évidemment cet entretien reste confidentiel, même votre Président doit ignorer la teneur de mes propos. A vous de vous débrouiller pour lui présenter notre aide sans parler de sg1, ni d'O'Neill. Acceptez-vous ?

L – bien évidemment ! Juste une question : ils vont vraiment bien ?

Si Thor avait pu sourire, alors un sourire se serait dessiné sur ses lèvres.

Th – ils vont très bien !

L – merci. Vous aurez votre lettre demain, si vous pouvez revenir bien évidemment.

Th – à demain.

Landry s'assit dans son fauteuil. Il décrocha le téléphone rouge afin de prévenir le Président du cadeau des asgards. Le Président fut ravi des nouvelles, bien qu'il se posa la question du pourquoi de cette générosité.

Un énorme poids venait de s'envoler. landry prit une feuille et d'un air serein commença à rédiger sa lettre. Se faisant, il pensa qu'il se devait d'avertir le Général Hammond des derniers développements de l'affaire sg1. Il savait que le vieux Général ne dirait rien à personne, mais que tout comme lui il serait soulagé de savoir que ses amis allaient bien. Il alla lui rendre visite également pour lui demander conseil. De retour, il termina sa missive, la signa et cacheta. Puis il l'enferma dans un tiroir jusqu'au lendemain.

Fin du flash back

Landry informa les équipes SG que les asgards avaient choisi de reprendre contact avec eux, ce qui soulagea beaucoup de personnes. Quelques-uns qui avaient espéré avoir des nouvelles de sg1 ou de O'Neill furent un peu déçus, mais des médicaments contre les virus ne se refusaient pas, et l'ambiance du sgc prit une couleur plus joyeuse.

Ils pouvaient désormais se consacrer uniquement à la lutte contre les oris et autres extraterrestres belliqueux.

Sur P2X111

Cela faisait six mois que Thor était parti. La planète n'eut à redouter aucune attaque. La galaxie entière semblait l'avoir oubliée, ce qui arrangeait bien la population.

Le développement de la cité se faisait d'une manière harmonieuse. Le coté futuriste fut un peu laissé de coté pour privilégier l'aspect enchanteur des petites habitations des contes féeriques.

Sg1 avait fini par se construire une demeure. Chacun avait comme un appartement. Daniel s'était aménagé comme un petit musée personnel en plus de ses appartements privés. Teal'c lui s'était fait un endroit très spartiate, avec une salle assez grande dans laquelle il pouvait recevoir ceux qui partageaient ses idéaux. Sam y avait sa chambre, mais elle n'en profitait pas souvent. Elle préférait de loin partager le toit de Jack. Tous les habitants avaient vu l'idylle naissante entre le colonel et leur chef des armées d'un bon oeil. Enfin cet homme solitaire semblait sortir de son ermitage, et le colonel était une si belle personne, si intelligente qu'il semblait naturel qu'ils se rejoignent.

Daniel et Teal'c avaient eu droit de visiter la maison de Jack. Leur étonnement fut tel que Sam et Jack voulurent faire une photo. Il faut dire que depuis la présence de Sam, Jack avait tout fait pour l'embellir encore. C'était un vrai palais, mais le bon goût régnait en maître. Leurs deux amis aimaient y venir également, et vu les dimensions du bâtiment, cela ne posait aucun problème. Chacun trouvait son intimité préservée quand bon lui semblait.

Donc tout se passait pour le mieux, et la question du départ ou non ne semblait plus d'actualité.

Thor surprit Jack en pleine réalisation d'une maquette pour un stade. Il avait effectivement décidé de donner aux jeunes des activités beaucoup plus ludiques que jusqu'à présent.

Th – salutations O'Neill !

O – la prochaine fois c'est la crise cardiaque ! Heureux de vous revoir Thor !

Th – à ce que je vois, les choses se passent plutôt bien ici !

O – moui !

Th – O'Neill, je crois avoir résolu votre problème.

O – vous avez résolu mon problème ?

Jack se sentait un peu idiot de répéter les paroles de son ami, mais son retour avait ravivé ses craintes. Il devait reconnaître qu'il avait peur. Peur de les perdre. Peur de LA perdre !

Th – rassurez-vous, ELLE ne partira pas !

Sans plus d'explication il disparut.

Une lumière blanche fit sursauter le colonel Carter qui travaillait avec Josy. Celui ci resta médusé devant l'apparition du petit homme gris.

Th – salutations colonel Carter ! Excusez moi je croyais vous trouver seule.

S - (rassurant Josy) ne t'inquiète pas c'est un ami. Thor ! je suis tellement heureuse de vous revoir.

Th – moi de même Colonel. Le général O'Neill m'a fait part avant mon départ de son appréhension de vous voir regagner la Terre. Il ne voulait absolument pas vous influencer, ni vous peiner de quelques façons que cela soit. Mais son souhait le plus cher était et est toujours, que vous restiez ici avec lui, même s'il est prêt à vous suivre.

S – il accepterait de partir et de retourner sur Terre pour moi ?

Th – en douteriez-vous Colonel ?

Sam avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle se rendait compte que les sentiments de Jack pour elle étaient aussi forts que les siens. Josy écoutait avec attention, il en apprenait plus sur les deux personnes qu'il vénérait. Jack venait donc de la même planète que sg1, et avait un grade important, il s'était renseigné auprès de Sam de la vie sur Terre. Ils s'étaient donc retrouvés après plusieurs années de séparation. Il comprenait mieux l'attitude du maître d'armes.

S – non ! mais cela fait toujours un drôle d'effet d'entendre un étranger vous le dire de vive voix !

Th – quel est votre choix ?

S – mon coeur me pousse à rester ici. J'aime cet endroit, les gens sont tellement gentils. Il y a tellement à apprendre encore et puis Jack est tellement heureux ici. Mais ma raison me demande de repartir. J'ai une mission à terminer, même si cela me coûte. Je ne suis pas persuadée d'avoir une petite reconnaissance des autorités militaires !

Th – peut-être que ceci aidera votre raison à se taire. Lisez cette lettre avec l'ensemble de sg1, cela leur est également adressé.

Sam et Josy se retrouvèrent seuls dans le labo.

J – Madame, vous devriez regagner votre maison, je ne dirai rien à personne sur ce que j'ai vu.

S – merci Josy. Vous vous rendez compte que c'est un secret. Notre ami Thor est un extraterrestre qui nous a toujours aidé. Il aime beaucoup le chef des armées et c'est réciproque. Mais les réactions que notre peuple d'origine a eu, l'ont amené à se méfier. Il préfère n'avoir aucun contact avec la population d'ici, même s'il la protège depuis son vaisseau.

J – c'est un honneur pour moi d'avoir pu connaître son existence. Le secret sera bien gardé.

Il sortit de la salle prenant des papiers comme s'il avait à porter une quelconque missive. Sam regagna rapidement la maison commune à sg1. Elle ne voulait pas voir Jack tout de suite, elle devait encore réfléchir. Sa vie ici n'était que bonheur. Jack était un compagnon adorable, il avait pour elle de multiples attentions. Elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné un tel romantisme chez son supérieur.

Daniel et Teal'c furent surpris de la voir à cette heure.

S – Thor m'a remis un courrier du sgc pour nous trois. J'ai pensé que le lire au plus vite serait une bonne idée !

Ils ne furent pas dupe de son enthousiasme.

**SG1**

**Je suis soulagé d'apprendre par Thor que vous allez bien. Je ne sais pas comment le temps passe chez vous mais ici cela fait presque 2 ans que vous avez disparus. **

**Il a fallu nous habituer à ne plus vous voir ; cela a été dure au début, mais vous savez comment va la vie et aujourd'hui, c'est par quelques anecdotes que nous vous rappelons parmi nous. C'est certainement très dur à lire mais c'est ainsi.**

**Bien sûr certains, dont je fais parti, ont été plus touchés que d'autres.**

**Autrement la lutte continue, nos victoires sont importantes. **

**Thor vient de nous donner des médicaments pour lutter contre les virus oris. Ce qui évitera la perte de centaines d'innocents. **

**Si vous avez retrouvé Jack, comme j'ai cru le comprendre, j'aimerai lui demander quelque chose. La seule et unique chose que je voudrai. Peut-il donner de son sang à Thor, afin qu'un vaccin ou un anti-virus soit créé. **

**J'aimerai que vous ne reveniez pas sur Terre. Non pas que le fait de vous revoir me déplairait, mais vous n'avez plus votre place ici. **

**Une nouvelle SG1 a été créée par le Président. Ses membres sont dévoués comme des toutous à l'Etat major. Ce qui faisait votre force, votre personnalité, votre idéal n'a plus de place dans le nouvel SGC.**

**Je vais partir en retraite très bientôt et il ne restera plus ici que quelques anciens militaires vous ayant connus. Alors si votre vie, là où vous êtes, vous convient, ne changez rien et profitez-en. **

**Je me suis arrêté dans ma rédaction pour contacter Hammond. Je tenais à lui dire ce que vous étiez devenus, il s'est fait beaucoup de soucis. Outre la satisfaction de vous savoir en vie tous ensemble, il est heureux que vous puissiez échapper à l'évolution de la Terre. Son souhait comme le mien est que vous gardiez, par l'intermédiaire de Thor, un oeil sur notre monde, mais que vous en restiez le plus éloignés possible.**

**Merci de ce que vous êtes, merci de vous être dévoués au monde. Merci d'avoir été nos amis. Vivez heureux et en paix.**

**Amitiés Hank LANDRY**

Un grand silence succéda à la lecture de cette lettre. Ils étaient tous conscient que Landry venait de leur donner la réponse à toutes leurs questions. Ils n'avaient plus à choisir entre coeur et raison, il n'y avait plus de raison. La Terre faisait partie de leur passé. Leur vie était ici.

ICI, ce mot résonnait aux oreilles de Sam comme une douce musique. Ici, c'était le bonheur auprès de Jack, sans contraintes, sans non dits. Elle sortit en courant, un sourire aux lèvres. Daniel et Teal'c souriaient également. Ils se regardèrent puis se séparèrent ils avaient eux aussi beaucoup de choses à faire.

Jack était au complexe de sécurité quand il vit arriver une tornade blonde. Elle irradiait d'un tel bonheur, que tous les hommes présents s'arrêtèrent de travailler. Se jetant au cou de Jack, elle releva sa capuche, et tous ceux qui n'avaient encore jamais vu le visage de cet homme purent découvrir ses yeux pétillant, ses cheveux poivre et sel, et le bonheur qu'il dégageait. Sans se concerter, ils quittèrent la salle laissant les deux amoureux seuls, ce dont ils ne s'aperçurent même pas.

S – Jack, Thor est passé par le SGC. Il nous a rapporté une lettre de Landry. Sais tu que 2 ans se sont écoulés sur Terre ? Ils ne nous attendent plus, ils n'ont plus besoin de nous.

O – dois-je comprendre... ?

S – je n'ai jamais voulu partir, je suis trop bien ici !

O – Oh Sam ! Levant les yeux vers le ciel : Merci Thor.

FIN

Merci d'avoir été jusqu'au bout. Des commentaires ?


End file.
